


Qui aime le plus ?

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Communication, F/M, Lack of Communication, Romance, Tragedy, dispute
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "- Comment peux-tu dire cela ? - Deux mille ans à attendre que tu ne sortes d'une boîte. Ose dire que ce n'est pas vrai." Rory et Amy se disent enfin tout ce qu'ils ont sur le coeur.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams
Kudos: 1





	Qui aime le plus ?

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Doctor Who_ appartient à BBC©, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 16 janvier 2015.

\- Amy, l'une des bases de notre relation est que je t'aime davantage que tu ne m'aimes. Ce qui est aujourd'hui une bonne nouvelle, puisque cela va peut-être sauver nos vies.  
\- Comment peux-tu dire cela ?  
\- Deux mille ans à attendre que tu ne sortes d'une boîte. Ose dire que ce n'est pas vrai. Et comme tu sais que c'est vrai, donne-moi ton bras. Amy !

Elle le gifla, en se demandant comment leur relation avait pu en arriver là. Comment ils avaient pu en arriver à se demander qui des deux aimaient le plus l'autre.

\- Ne me redis jamais cela. N'essaie même pas.  
\- Amy, tu m'as fichu dehors !  
\- Tu veux des enfants, tu as toujours voulu des enfants. Déjà quand tu étais un enfant. Et je ne peux pas en avoir !  
\- Je sais.  
\- Peu importe ce qu'ils m'ont fait à la Retraite du Démon, je ne pourrai jamais te donner d'enfant. Je ne t'ai pas fichu dehors. J'ai renoncé à toi.  
\- Chérie, je...  
\- Alors n'essaie même pas de me dire que tu as attendu près d'une boîte, parce que ce n'est rien, Rory, rien ! Comparé à devoir renoncer à toi.

Il lui jeta un regard assassin, avant de lui faire dos et de répondre brutalement :

\- Je sais ça ! J'ai déjà renoncé à toi, je te rappelle ! Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment toi, mais toi plus âgée, mais toi quand même, et j'ai dû te laisser mourir pour que tu puisses vivre ! Ce souvenir continue à me hanter jours et nuits, tu le sais ça ?  
\- Je...  
\- Et tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu t'en souviens, hein ? Bon sang Amy ! Toutes ces années, je suis resté à tes côtés pour te soutenir ! Je suis mort pour toi, plus d'une fois ! J'ai parcouru la moitié de l'espace pour rester à tes côtés et t'aider ! J'ai attendu 2000 ans que tu sortes d'une boîte en me demandant chaque jour, CHAQUE JOUR, si en te réveillant tu te souviendrais de moi ! Si tu n'allais pas simplement me voir et me passer devant sans te souvenir de moi !  
\- Rory...  
\- J'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être seulement deuxième dans ta vie ! Tu t'es enfuie la veille de notre mariage ! La première chose que le Docteur m'ait jamais dite, c'est que tu l'avais embrassé ! Même lorsque nous nous sommes mariés, cela n'a rien changé ! Dès que tu as vu le Docteur, tu lui as sauté dans les bras et tu étais prête à l'embrasser ! Tu parles sans arrêt de « ton » mariage, et non de « notre » mariage ! Toujours prête à suivre le Docteur dans toutes tes aventures, et moi obligé de te suivre si je ne veux pas te perdre ! Sais-tu comment je le vis, Amy ? Je t'ai accompagné PARTOUT, j'ai été prêt à TOUT pour toi, mais lorsque tu étais en danger, pas une seule fois tu as pensé que je pourrais venir te sauver ! Ce n'était toujours que le Docteur par-ci, le Docteur par-là ! Comment je suis censé le prendre ? Comment crois-tu que je l'ai vécu, lorsqu'à Apalapucia, j'ai trouvé le mot disant « Docteur, je vous attends » ? Pas « Docteur et Rory », nan, seulement « Docteur » ! Et lorsque les Silences t'ont enlevée, pas une seule fois, PAS UNE SEULE, tu n'as prononcé mon nom ! Seulement ce surnom débile, qui pourrait très bien s'appliquer au Docteur, n'est-ce pas ! Tellement sûre que ton... Docteur... viendrait te sauver !

Tandis qu'il parlait, il avançait dans la salle, faisant les cent pas devant sa femme sans pouvoir sembler s'arrêter de parler.

\- Rory, écoute...  
\- NON ! Ta plus grande peur, c'était qu'il ne vienne jamais te chercher ! Pas qu'on soit séparé, pas que je meurs, non, seulement que le DOCTEUR NE VIENNE JAMAIS TE CHERCHER ! COMMENT je suis censé prendre ce genre de choses, hein ? J'ai souvent eu l'impression que tu faisais passer le Docteur avant moi ! Et lorsque finalement il nous a ramené à la maison, lorsque finalement nous aurions pu n'être que tous les deux ensemble à vivre notre vie, tu m'as simplement laissé tomber sans explication !  
\- Tu voulais des enfants ! C'était la seule solution !

Il s'approcha d'un mur et le frappa de toutes ses forces. Amy ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il ne s'était pas cassé le poignet dans l'opération, car le bruit de collision avait été vraiment important.

\- Oui, je voulais des enfants AVEC TOI ! Si ce n'est pas avec toi, ça n'a aucun sens ! Depuis que je suis tout petit, je suis amoureux de toi et je rêve de passer ma vie avec toi ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque ! J'ai toujours au fond de moi le sentiment que si tu t'es marié avec moi, ce n'était que parce que tu ne pouvais pas le faire avec le Docteur... Je... Je ne sais plus....

Rory se glissa le long du mur, des larmes au yeux, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Amy se leva alors pour le rejoindre, le prenant dans ses bras avant de le gifler et de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Oh, Rory, Rory, Rory, c'est tellement faux ! Bien sûr que je t'aime ! Je n'ai jamais, jamais pensé que je me marierai avec le Docteur un jour !  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Mais oui ! Il n'y a toujours eu que toi ! Et ce que tu dis est faux, si faux ! Toutes ces années, j'ai eu des garçons qui me demandaient de sortir avec eux, mais il n'y a toujours eu que toi ! Lorsque tu es mort devant moi et que tu as été aspiré par la faille, je voulais rester avec toi, vraiment, mais le Docteur m'a retenue. Lorsque j'étais avec Melody, je lui ai dit que tu viendrais la sauver, parce que je n'ai pas douté une seule seconde que tu le ferai, que ce serait toi qui viendrait nous chercher. Lorsque nous avons été prisonniers de ces rêves, j'ai su que le village était faux, parce que tu n'y étais plus avec moi. Et surtout... Surtout ! Apalapucia.  
\- Quoi, Apalapucia ?

Amy se mit à rire amèrement tandis que Rory la regardait, attendant une réponse avec appréhension. Elle se passa une main devant le visage avant de lui sourire tristement.

\- Il y avait tellement d'indices... Le robot qu'elle avait avec elle, il s'appelait Rory. Pas « Docteur ». Elle a choisi comme compagnon de solitude « Rory », elle avait le choix, et c'est « Rory » qu'elle a choisi.

Rory la regarda dans les yeux, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson, sans savoir que répondre. Elle ne lui en laissa de toutes façons pas le temps. Elle devait lui dire ces mots maintenant, parce qu'ils devaient mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Et tu sais, j'ai eu le temps de discuter avec mon autre moi. Tu sais comment j'ai réussi à la convaincre de m'aider ?  
\- Non ?  
\- Pour toi. Elle l'a fait pour toi, comme je l'aurais fait. Parce qu'il n'y a que toi, il n'y a toujours eu que toi. Et ce qui nous a permis de nous retrouver, c'est un même souvenir : celui de notre premier baiser, Rory. Je t'ai épousé parce que je t'aime, pas par dépit. Dans le monde du rêve, j'ai accepté de porter ton enfant, parce que je t'aime, et parce que je savais que tu voulais un enfant.  
\- Amy...  
\- Et ! Et j'ai voulu qu'on divorce pour que tu te trouves quelqu'un avec qui tu pourrais avoir la vie merveilleuse que tu mérites, entouré de tes enfants... Même si cela impliquait que je doive te quitter. N'imagine pas un seul instant, pas un seul, que je ne t'aime pas. Je t'aime, Rory. De tout mon cœur.

Elle lui attrapa la main tandis qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux sans prononcer un mot mais en se disant tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. Leurs visages se rapprochaient doucement... Mais soudain, Amy baissa les yeux sur son poignet, et Rory suivit son regard.

\- C'est le bracelet du Docteur. Quand tu dormais.  
\- Un Seigneur du Temps. Prête à parier qu'il n'en avait même pas besoin.  
\- Alors pourquoi il ne nous l'a pas dit !

Ils se relevèrent en même temps, dos à dos, l'air visiblement aussi agacé l'un que l'autre... Et malgré cela, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire un peu, certains que l'autre ne regardait pas.


End file.
